


Kiss Me Under The Moonlight

by KillerQueenSlash



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tribal, Anal Sex, Break Up, Childbirth, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenSlash/pseuds/KillerQueenSlash
Summary: "So, who is the baby's father, Rami?" Freddie asked as he lifted his cup to take a drink of water while glancing over to Rami.Rami nearly spat out his meal once hearing his father asked him, he knew he was still angry that someone from the other tribe impregnated him and knew the baby was Joe's. Gathering his composure he looked over to him, "Just someone..."Freddie looked unconvinced, "Just "someone", come now, Rami you do think I wouldn't be told of the name of the man that impregnated you?""Freddie, let's not have this conversation with him right now," John started, he reached to touch his husband's hand in an attempt to calm him but knew it would be fruitless.He felt his heart race, his father was starting to get impatient and is starting to press him about who the baby's father is. He was more lost in thought, feeling the pressure from his own father. "It's Joe's!" he squeaked.The air was tense, Freddie was glowering after hearing that name of the son of the Mazzello Tribe.***A story of two sons from different tribes come to meet and fall in love.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Kiss Me Under The Moonlight

"Freddie! Freddie!"

Lifting his head from his work from tying his stack of sticks together, Freddie turned to see Rointan running towards him with an expression of almost an emergency.

He stopped his chest heaving after running breathlessly to him. The tribal leader put the twine on the wood, before getting up. "What's wrong?"

"It’s... It’s John! He’s...He is unwell.”

Hearing this, Freddie quickly bolted away from him and the small stack to head back home to his lover. He cursed himself quietly that he decided to work on getting things for them instead of staying with his heavily pregnant lover in case if the baby was ready to be born. Also, running behind him was their Jaguar, Psalkiyrbe, catching up with his speed.

Arriving back, he rushed towards their hut, entering he rushes towards John's side when he saw him laying on their bed with the blanket covering his chest, but saw that it was almost an in an awkward position. His arm rested against his stomach, while the other was laid flat and up with an elbow out. Turning, John smiled tiredly at him when he saw he was back. "Hello there, Freddie."

Psalkiyrbe made a sound, unhappy that she wasn't greeted as well, John laughed. "You too Psal."

"I heard you are unwell. Wh...What happened?" Without saying a word, grasping the end of the blanket, John slowly revealed beside him; not one, but two tiny babies; boys to be exact. Sleeping soundly beside him, he looked up to Freddie with a smile, "That's why Zoish had to send her son, Rointan to you. Just to let you know that the babies were arriving... Well, _now_ had arrived."

He was speechless, but he couldn't help but smile at his two boys that John had to carry for 9 months. Slowly, he gently picked one twin that was closer to him up and held him in his arms. "What are we going to name them?" he asked, as he looked over to John.

John thought about it for a moment, "I was thinking, how about Rami & Sami?" Freddie thought for a moment, the names were similar and they could maybe tell who's who in the sense. Turning his head, he smiled at John.

"I like it."

"Welcome to the Mercury Tribe, Rami & Sami," Freddie adjusted himself before presenting the baby in his hands to Psalkiyrbe. The short and stocky cat looked at the baby in Freddie's hand before slowly poking her tongue out to give the baby quick grooming, signaling her acceptance to the newborn.

***

"Here you go, Iguana." 

Rami kneeled in front of the green lizard, that looked at him quizzingly before taking the flower that he had in his hand. Smiling, he got up to brush the dirt off his knees before he walked in the other direction with Psalkiyrbe by his side, he lifted his head to listen to some birds that were busy chattering away above his head. 

Not paying attention, he smacked into someone and the two tumbled down on top of each other. Rami got up first, "I'm super sorry! I didn't mean to bonk into you!" 

"It's fine..." the boy said, he slowly got up, dusted himself and looked at him to give an apologetic smile only; the two got to see who's who they bonked into. Psalkiyrbe gave the boy a snarling growl at him, showing her canine teeth at the boy.

The boy backed a bit in fright of her, Rami shushed her, which she did but gave a glare to him. "Sorry about her, she's protective..." 

"I can see that..." The boy said, pausing a bit, "I'm Joeseph but you can call me Joe."

Rami smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Joe, I'm Rami."

Before the two could carry on to speak a voice boomed out to them, scaring them.

"Joeseph!"

"Rami!"

Both turned their heads to see their fathers approaching but glaring at each other. Stopping, they continued to glare right at each other, jaw's clenched in almost like anger, "Well, well. If it isn't Freddie Mercury, tribal leader! How shocking I get to see you... _son._ Talking my own child." 

Freddie glared at him, "And your's as well...."

The two stood for a while before Joe felt his father's hand on his arm yanking him. "Come now, Joseph." His father said, yanking him a bit to walk with him. Freddie did the same manner, but gentler to him. 

As the two boys walked in two different directions, the looked over to each other to mouth; Goodbye.


End file.
